


Merlin, asleep

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring Arthur, M/M, Post-Magic Reveal, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Vzduch v místnosti je těžký, příliš těžký, když se Merlin pokusí nadechnout. Všude kolem je tma, hustá a neproniknutelná a on si není jistý, jestli má zavřené oči nebo oslepl. Možná je v nebezpečí, a – Artuš. Něco se stalo Artušovi, že ano? Merlin se ztratí ve tmě.





	

Vzduch v místnosti je těžký, příliš těžký, když se Merlin pokusí nadechnout. Tlačí mu na hrudník, jako by mu na něm někdo seděl a bránil mu roztáhnout plíce, tak těžký, že do sebe Merlin sotva dokáže dostat dost vzduchu na to, aby se udržel naživu. Všude kolem je tma, hustá a neproniknutelná a on si není jistý, jestli má zavřené oči nebo oslepl. Nebo je možná jen noc, temná a bezměsíčná, ale na tom jen sotva záleží, protože Merlin si nedokáže srovnat myšlenky, nemůže je najít v té mlze, co má v hlavě, srovnat je vedle sebe do správného pořadí, dát si je do souvislostí, aby zjistil, co mu uniká. 

Ne, nemůže nad tím teď přemýšlet, protože se stalo něco mnohem důležitějšího, na co by se měl soustředit, než bude zjišťovat, kde je. Něco…

Kousek od sebe zaslechne nějaký tlumený zvuk, něco jako pomalé kroky, jen jeden nebo dva, a na okamžik téměř zpanikaří, protože možná je někde, kde by být neměl, někde mimo hrad, možná je v nebezpečí, a pokud se mu nepodaří dostat se pryč, Artuš jistě –

Artuš. Něco se stalo Artušovi, že ano? Něco, čemu měl zabránit, jenže na to neměl dost síly, nedokázal to, zklamal a Artuš –

Merlin se ztratí ve tmě. 

***

Když se Merlin znovu probere k vědomí, dýchá se mu lépe, vzduch už ne tak těžký, a okolo je pořád ještě tma. 

Kolem něj je ticho, až na tlumený, opakující se zvuk, který zní trochu jako krájení, a vzduch kolem něj voní po bylinkách, takže musí být na ošetřovně, určitě, kde jinde by byl, a ten tichounký povzdych, který se ozve z druhé strany místnosti, to musí být jistě Gaius. 

Merlin se chce posadit, aby ho na sebe upozornil, nebo na něj zavolat, protože se potřebuje dozvědět, co se stalo a jestli je Artuš v pořádku, _musí_ se zeptat na Artuše, protože ví, že se něco muselo stát, i když si právě teď nemůže vzpomenout, co to bylo. Jenomže se nemůže pohnout, nemůže otevřít pusu, jako by ani neovládal vlastní tělo, nemůže ani otevřít oči, aby se rozhlédl kolem sebe, což znamená, že se nemá jak zeptat, a pokud nemá jak někoho upozornit na to, že je vzhůru, jak by mohl zjistit –

Kdesi vrznou dveře, jak někdo vejde dovnitř, a pak klapnutí západky, ale neozve se víc než dva, možná tři pomalé, váhavé kroky, a nikdo nepromluví. 

Někdo je uvnitř ošetřovny, a jistě si nepřišel pro pomoc, protože to už by dávno řekl, co ho trápí, ale Gaius nově příchozího nepřivítá, dokonce i ten soustavný zvuk krájení a drcení rostlin a cinkání malých lahviček, na které je Merlin tak zvyklý, utichne jen na krátký okamžik, sotva dost dlouhý na to, aby Gaius zvedl hlavu od práce a podíval se ke dveřím, aby zjistil, kdo ho přišel navštívit. 

„Jak dlouho?“ ozve se tichý hlas a Merlinovi se sevře hrdlo, protože je to Artuš. Takže Artuš je v pořádku, minimálně dost v pořádku na to, aby sám přišel a Gaius se k němu nehnal hned, jak ho zahlédne ve dveřích, což je rozhodně dobrá zpráva, protože to znamená, že – oh, Merlin si _vzpomíná_.

„Jak dlouho používá magii?“ Gaiův hlas je klidný a vyrovnaný, a Merlin ho slyší odkládat tlouček. Ale žádné kroky se neozvou, takže zřejmě zůstal stát na místě, u svého stolu. 

Ale na tom nezáleží, protože Merlin si _pamatuje_. Pamatuje si Morganu a její tlumený hlas a ten příšerný pocit, když nemohl ovládat vlastní tělo, pamatuje si, jak ho její kletba donutila pokusit se Artuše zabít, přímo v trůnním sále, před spoustou lidí, než se mu podařilo tu magii ovládnout a nasměrovat jinam, dovnitř, místo ven, protože Artušovi se nesmělo nic stát, a už vůbec ne kvůli němu. 

Artuš se roztřeseně nadechne a Merlin nechce nic víc, než otevřít oči, aby mohl vidět jeho výraz, protože Artuš zní tak strašně vzdáleně. „Ano.“ 

„Od narození,“ odpoví Gaius jemně a na okamžik se odmlčí. „Hunith říkala, že mu bylo sotva pár dní, když dokázal přimět květiny tančit ve vzduchu.“ 

Gaius mluví, jako by se usmíval, a Merlin se chce přidat, při té představě. Malý chlapec, který kolem sebe mává drobnýma ručkama, zatímco nad ním poletují barevné květy, jeho oči zlaté a nevinné. 

„Nevěděl jsem, že je něco takového možné,“ řekne Artuš tiše, a Merlin si je jistý, že kroutí hlavou. „Že je možné, aby někdo používal magii už jako mimino. Vždycky mi říkali, že magii je třeba se učit.“ 

„Ano, obvykle,“ souhlasí Gaius. Místností se ozvou kroky, směrem k Merlinovi a Merlin si na okamžik není jistý, který z nich to je. A pak se někdo dotkne jeho spánku, suché, teplé prsty, a Gaius mu odhrne vlasy z čela. „Merlin byl vždycky trochu zvláštní případ.“ 

***

Merlin neví, jak velkou část rozhovoru zmeškal. 

Neví ani jistě, jestli je to stále tentýž den, jestli není hluboká noc nebo jestli není nad ránem a kdoví, kolik dní mohlo uplynout od chvíle, kdy naposledy slyšel, co se kolem něj děje. Kdoví, jestli už se Gaius nevzdal své naděje na to, že bude Merlin zase v pořádku (kdoví, jestli už se pro něj venku na nádvoří nechystá hranice, jen pro případ, že by se přece jen probral?). 

Merlina brní špičky prstů, téměř ho pálí čistou magií, která se snaží dostat se na povrch, uvolnit se ze sevření jeho těla a rozlétnout se na všechny strany, ale nejde to. Jako by jí ta zdrsněná kůže na jeho prstech bránila dostat se ven, neproniknutelná překážka. Všechny pokusy o jakýkoli pohyb, každá jeho snaha pootevřít pusu a vydat ze sebe alespoň _nějaký_ zvuk, jen aby věděli, že je pořád naživu, je tak namáhavá, že Merlin zůstane jen ležet, paže podél těla, tak, jak ho položili. 

Může někdo tušit, jak dlouho takhle zůstane? Jak dlouho, než se mu vrátí síla, nebo než zemře žízní, neschopný se napít? 

Jak dlouho tady bude moci jen ležet a žít a poslouchat? 

Merlin zaslechne něco jako zašustění látky, jako by si někdo sedal, a místností znovu zazní Artušův hlas, o něco slabší než naposledy. „Proč mi to prostě neřekl? Copak jsem stokrát nedokázal, že pro mě není jen sluha? Že mi může důvěřovat?“ 

„Artuši…“

„Copak jsem –“ 

„Chtěl ti to říct,“ přeruší ho Gaius pevně. „Celou dobu ti o tom chtěl říct.“ 

„Proč to neudělal?“ 

„Protože miluješ svého otce,“ oznámí Gaius jemně. „Merlin nechtěl, aby sis musel vybírat. Jistě chápeš, že si nepřál dostat tě do takové situace.“ 

Ozve se zaskřípění nohou židle o podlahu, jak se Artuš prudce postaví. „Samozřejmě, že miluju svého otce!“ vyhrkne. „Ale…“ Artuš krátce zaváhá. „To si opravdu myslel, že bych mu dokázal _ublížit_? Že bych ho nechránil, i před svým otcem?“ 

Hlas se mu zlomí. 

Pár nekonečných vteřin je na ošetřovně ticho a Merlin se mu chce omluvit, chce mu říct, že to dělal pro něj, všechno, co udělal, bylo pro něj, aby Artuš žil a mohl se stát tím králem, kterým měl být, celé ty roky, jenže nemůže. Nemůže pohnout rty, dostat ze sebe jediné slovo, něco, čím by Artušovi všechno vysvětlil. Místo toho se musí spolehnout na to, že to za něj dokáže vysvětlit Gaius. 

„Jak si mohl myslet – “ Artuš se odmlčí uprostřed věty, dvěma dlouhými kroky přejde místnost a hlasitě za sebou práskne dveřmi. 

***

„Bude v pořádku, že ano? Probere se,“ je první, co Merlin slyší. 

Artušův hlas je tichý, měkký, a Merlin si není jistý, jak dlouhá doba uběhla od chvíle, kdy ho slyšel naposledy. Pár minut? Hodin? Celý den? 

Jak dlouho Artušovi trvalo, než se vrátil zpátky na ošetřovnu – po tom, co tak hlasitě odešel – aby se mohl znovu podívat na Merlina? Aby ho zkontroloval? Aby Gaiovi mohl klást další otázky, než za sebou znovu práskne dveřmi? 

Jak dlouho zůstal zavřený ve svých komnatách, jak dlouho beze slova přecházel sem a tam po místnosti nebo stál u okna a zíral ven, než se rozhodl vrátit se sem? Na co myslel, když procházel dlouhými chodbami hradu, směrem k ošetřovně? 

„Bude v pořádku.“ 

Artuš zní skoro prosebně, jako by jen těžko přemáhal slzy, a Merlin nechce nic jiného, než otevřít oči a podívat se na jeho tvář, zjistit, jestli si o něj Artuš opravdu dělá takové starosti, jak naznačují jeho slova. Ale proč by Artuš lhal? Proč by se ho měl Artuš pokoušet ukolébat, když nemá ani tušení, že ho Merlin může slyšet? 

Gaius si dlouze povzdychne. „Nejsem si jistý, co se stalo, kromě toho, že ho někdo proklel,“ řekne pomalu. Rozvážně. „Myslím, že proto se choval tak zvláštně. Pokoušel se upozornit na to, že něco není v pořádku. A když ho ta kletba donutila pokusit se tě zabít, Merlin se jí vzepřel a obrátil kouzlo proti sobě.“ 

A Merlin chce přikývnout, protože Gaius má nakonec vždycky pravdu. I když nemá všechny informace, jeho vědecké metody, jeho pozorování a analýza a výzkum ho pokaždé dovedou k nějakému výsledku. Je dost rozumný – a zná Merlina dost dobře – na to, aby si dal dohromady Merlinovo uhýbání, jeho mlčení a přehnanou zdvořilost a bezvýrazný obličej s tím příšerným okamžikem, kdy se Merlin postavil před skupinu rytířů a s ledovým klidem a zlatýma očima natáhl ruku směrem k Artušovi, načež se začal třást po celém těle, jak upínal celou svou bytost, veškerou svoji moc k tomu, aby to neudělal, aby mu neublížil, aby se mu nic nestalo. 

Artuše ale zřejmě nezajímá nic z toho, co mu Gaius povídá, nic, pokud se to netýká jednoho. „Ale dostane se z toho?“ 

Pár vteřin je na ošetřovně absolutní ticho. Potom Gaius znovu promluví. „To upřímně nevím. Na druhou stranu, pokud to někdo dokáže, pak je to Merlin.“ 

***

Merlinovi je zle z té tmy všude okolo. Svět plný tmy a ticha, pokud zrovna nikdo nemluví, a Merlin si ani není jistý, jestli je opravdu při vědomí nebo ne, jestli na chvíli všichni odešli nebo jestli je jen noc. Ta tma je těžká, skoro nesnesitelná, když mu sedí na hrudi, a Merlin se chce jen probrat, rozhlédnout se kolem sebe, rozhlédnout se po místnostech, kde strávil celé roky, vidět znovu Artuše a Gwen a Gaia, uvolnit všechnu tu magii, co mu vibruje ve špičkách prstů, ale neví, jestli na to bude mít dost síly. 

***

„– to moje vina,“ prohlásí Artuš tiše, z mnohem větší blízkosti, a jsou to první slova, která Merlin slyší, když příště přijde k vědomí. „Nikdy jsem mu nedal důvod myslet si, že jsem jiný než můj otec.“ 

_Ne_ , chce mu říct Merlin. _Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že jsi stejný jako tvůj otec_. Protože Artuš byl vždycky mnohem lepší než minulý král, chápavější a mnohem víc empatický, vždycky ochotný poslechnout si, co trápí jeho lidi, a udělat cokoli, aby jim pomohl. Na prvním místě král, připravený obětovat sebe, pro svůj lid, než začne myslet na své osobní štěstí. 

Jenom konečně otevřít oči, konečně se pohnout, říct mu, že ne, že to není jeho vina. To jen Merlin ho nechtěl nutit rozhodovat se, jen Merlin se až příliš bál jeho reakce, jen Merlin měl příliš velký strach. Jen mu lhal tak dlouho, že od určitého okamžiku už bylo jednodušší prostě jen pokračovat. 

„Není to tvoje vina,“ odporuje mu Gaius. „Nikdy to nebyla tvoje vina.“ 

Artuš si tlumeně odfrkne, ale nic na to neřekne. 

A Merlin se snaží, opravdu, celou svoji moc upíná k tomu, aby se pohnul, aby jim dal nějak – jakkoli – najevo, že je pořád naživu. Že je slyší. Že o něm nemusí mluvit, jako by byl už po smrti. Ale nejde to a jemu se chce křičet, jak je naštvaný, rozzuřený svou vlastní bezmocí. 

Ozve se tichounký zvuk a dva pomalé kroky, a potom Artuš znovu promluví. „Pořád je to on, že ano? Merlin. Pořád je to můj Merlin,“ zamumlá a vůbec to nezní jako otázka. Jeho hlas je tichý, ale jistý, protože pokud je něco samozřejmé, pak tohle. Merlin je vždycky Merlin, vždycky trochu neohrabaný a neschopný zůstat tiše, ale vždycky tady a loajální. 

Židle vedle postele, ve které Merlin nehybně leží už kdovíjak dlouho, vrzne o podlahu, jak si někdo sedne a někdo se dotkne kůže na Merlinově krku, jen bříška prstů, ztvrdlá od toho, jak ruka celé léta zacházela se zbraněmi, hodiny a hodiny každý den, neúnavně. Prsty sklouznou přes kůži, která pojedenkrát není schovaná pod šátkem, a rozběhnou se přes jeho ohryzek, a Merlin by se téměř bál, že se Artuš vrátil, že si sednul k němu, protože si to rozmyslel, protože se ho přece jen rozhodl zabít (a teď stiskne a odepře mu vzduch a Merlin se nebude mít jak bránit a nikdy by se Artušovi nebránil –), kdyby jeho dotek nebyl tak lehký. Jemný a opatrný, vůbec ne výhrůžný. Jen konejšivý. 

„Ano,“ odpoví Gauis a Artuš hluboce vydechne. 

Dlouho neřekne ani slovo, on ani Gaius, a Merlin by si už téměř myslel, že odešli, kdyby se Artuš pořád ještě nedotýkal jeho kůže. Ten hebký pohyb prstů přes krk, a pak nahoru, přes jeho čelist, jako by se Artuš potřeboval přesvědčit, že ten, koho před sebou vidí, je opravdu Merlin, že to není jen nějaký přelud. Prsty přejíždí po jeho tvářích, přes kořen nosu a obočí a Merlin mlčky lituje, že to nikdy dřív neudělal, že se ho nikdy předtím nedotýkal, jako by se pokoušel vrýt si jeho podobu do paměti. 

„Je to pravda, nebo ne?“ prohlásí Artuš nakonec tiše. Na okamžik se jeho prsty zarazí ve svém pohybu, než jimi sklouzne na Merlinovo čelo. Pomalu Merlinovi odhrne na stranu těch pár pramínků vlasů, a potom si s nimi začne hrát, jen jemně, aby netahal, a Merlin neví, jestli je mu do pláče, nebo se chce smát. 

Artuš těžce polkne. „Měl strach mi to říct, že ano? Myslel si, že bych to nepochopil, že bych mu ublížil.“ 

„Artuši,“ začne Gaius a jeho hlas je neuvěřitelně jemný. „Musíš pochopit, že Merlin se už jako chlapec musel naučit přede všemi okolo sebe skrýt, kdo je a co dokáže. Celý život musel být opatrný, aby nikdo nezjistil, že má magii.“ 

„Ale musel přece vědět, že bych nikdy… Po tom všem, co se stalo za těch posledních pár let, jak by si mohl myslet – musí přece vědět, že –“

Artuš se odmlčí uprostřed věty. Prsty se nepřestává dotýkat Merlinova čela, jeho spánku, a když znovu promluví, hlas se mu chvěje a zní vlhce, jako by potlačoval slzy. „Jen chci, aby byl zase v pořádku. Prosím. Merlin musí být zase v pořádku.“ 

Jeho dech je trochu trhaný a Merlin se chce posadit, chce otevřít oči a říct mu, aby si nedělal starosti, protože Merlin je přece vždycky nakonec v pořádku, ale nemůže. 

„Jenom –“ Artuš rozechvěle vydechne, neschopný dalšího slova. 

***

„Jenom se prober, prosím,“ zašeptá Artuš přímo vedle Merlinova ucha, a je to poprvé od chvíle, kdy tohle celé začalo, kdy promluvil přímo k němu. Čelem se opírá o jeho spánek, jeho ofina Merlina šimrá na kůži, a pláče, tiše a bez vzlykání, ale pláče, protože Merlin zboku na tváři cítí jeho slzy. „ _Prosím_.“

Jednou rukou přejede po Merlinově paži, přes loket, až dolů k dlani. Proplete s ním prsty, něco, co nikdy předtím neudělal, a nepouští. Jen sedí vedle něj, ruku v ruce, jako by se od něj nemohl odloučit. 

***

Kolem je tolik světla, že Merlina během okamžiku rozbolí oči. 

Musí být den, nejspíš ještě ráno, a někdo – Artuš – ho pořád ještě volně drží za ruku. Už nepláče, vlastně je úplně tiše, ani se nehne, a když se Merlinovi podaří otočit k němu hlavu, zjistí, že usnul. Artuš spí, pořád ještě na té staré, nepohodlné židli, v hlubokém předklonu a s hlavou na polštáři vedle Merlina, protože od něj neodešel ani na noc, zůstal po jeho boku, na ošetřovně, i když se po něm nejspíš lidé sháněli. 

Gaia není nikde slyšet – možná ještě spí – a všude okolo je hluboké, ospalé ticho, které ruší jen Artušův vyrovnaný dech, hned vedle Merlinova ucha a Merlin chce natáhnout paži a prohrábnout mu ty rozcuchané vlasy, ale takový pohyb je příliš náročný, v tuhle chvíli, a on si není jistý, jestli opravdu chce, aby se Artuš probudil. Co když všechno to, co Artuš řekl, bylo jen proto, že nevěděl, že ho Merlin slyší? Co se stane, až se Artuš probudí a zjistí, že je Merlin vzhůru, až s ním bude muset mluvit, až se mu bude muset podívat do očí? 

Jen pár chvil klidu, pár chvil, kdy bude moci jenom ležet v posteli, Artuše vedle sebe, pár minut, než s ním bude muset mluvit. 

Ale Artuš s ním zůstal. Neopustil ho, rozhodně ne nadlouho. Vždycky se vrátil, s dalšími otázkami. Zklamaný a ublížený a zmatený, ale vždycky se vrátil. Dokonce i teď sedí u jeho postele a drží ho za ruku, a Merlin nemůže předstírat, že spí. 

Merlin pomalu pohne prsty. 

***

„ _Merline_.“

Artuš na něj zírá, oči rozšířené a zarudlé. Nemrkne, ani když jeho hlas probudí Gaia, který se posadí v posteli, ohromený Merlinovým zřejmě nečekaným probuzením. Merlin si je jistý, že by se nejraději zvedl a šel se podívat zblízka, že by Merlina chtěl vyšetřit, aby se přesvědčil, že je v pořádku, ale neudělá to, ne právě teď. 

Artuš nemrkne a neřekne ani slovo, ale nepustí Merlinovu ruku, pohled upřený do jeho obličeje. „Merline?“ zopakuje slabě po několika dlouhých vteřinách. 

Merlin nejistě přikývne a stiskne Artušovy prsty. Teď si Artuš uvědomí, co se děje, jak dlouho mu Merlin lhal, a odejde. Jistě ano. Opustí ho, teď, když je Merlin konečně vzhůru, určitě, a možná si Merlin nic jiného nezaslouží, ale to ještě neznamená, že to nebolí a –

„Omlouvám se,“ vydechne Merlin a spodní ret se mu rozechvěje. V očích ho zaštípají slzy, a on rychle zamrká, aby je zaplašil. Pokusí se posadit, jednu paži za sebou, aby se podepřel, zatímco druhou rukou pořád svírá tu Artušovu a už nikdy ho nechce pustit. „Omlouvám se, nikdy jsem nechtěl…“

„Sklapni, Merline,“ zavrčí Artuš chraplavě a pustí jeho dlaň. Merlin se rozechvěje, protože možná doufal, že to bude trvat alespoň o chvíli déle – že s ním jeho král zůstane alespoň o chvíli déle – ale Artuš ho jen postrčí kousek dál, sedne si na postel vedle něj, a pak si ho přitáhne do náruče. „Buď chvilku zticha,“ řekne tiše a zaboří mu obličej do vlasů, paže obemknuté kolem jeho těla. 

Artuš ho _objímá_ a Merlin se roztřeseně nadechne. Prsty křečovitě zatne do látky Artušovy haleny, nejspíš až příliš pevně, tak moc, že to musí bolet. 

Ale Artuš ho nezarazí. „Už nikdy nic takového nedělej,“ řekne mu místo toho tvrdě a obejme ho ještě pevněji. „Zabiju tě sám, pokud něco takového uděláš ještě jednou. Neumíš si ani _představit_ , jak strašný jsem měl strach.“ 

Merlin nemá tušení, co na to říct. „Já…“ 

„Mysleli jsme, že už se neprobereš,“ zašeptá Artuš a hlas se mu chvěje. „Myslel jsem, že už tě neuvidím.“ 

A Merlin se mu chce omluvit, chce vysvětlit, že to všechno dělal pro něj, celé roky, ale pak mu Artuš s dlouhým výdechem přejede rty po čele a něco zamumlá, a Merlin se uvolní, najednou beze strachu, úplně klidný. Vyrovnaný. 

Vysvětlování může ještě nějakou dobu klidně počkat. 


End file.
